Hate Turned To Lust
by A. G. Moria
Summary: Hordy Jones deserves a bit of love and lust, and he's getting it no matter what. Yes it shall be a bit OOC and you shouldn't read this if you're under the age 18. Contains a lot of "stuff" and is rated M for a reason.


**Heh, the people of FanFiction have had an Arlong lemon so why not have a Hordy Jones lemon? Also I noticed that for a while Hordy has needed a rated M fanfic. **

**I also wrote this for a deviantART picture that was sadly deleted by the site but is still able to be found. For those who would like to find this picture you may find the censored version on the site done by Lovely-Eve. The uncensored version can be also be found by going to her page though but it won't be on deviantART.**

**Also if Hordy seems a bit OOC don't blame me as for the fact I don't know how he would come to love someone. Either way let the story begin.**

* * *

I couldn't help but feel helpless at the time being. Locked up in my room all alone with absolutely no one to talk to or even cry my tears over with.

It was only a few days ago that I was saved from a group of humans looking to capture a Fishman to turn into a slave, but instead they found me, a Fishwoman. That's what I got for walking around the outside of the District all by myself without protection from my friends from the New Fishman Pirates.

Most people feared them on Fishman Island but I was only recently added to their higher ranks since I already knew Daruma and Zeo from when we were kids. Even when I met the other officers, Dosun, Ikaros, and Hyouzou, I was only intrigued when I met their captain, Hordy Jones.

Hordy Jones was one type of Fishman that didn't care what the world thought of him and he didn't care if they hated him all the way to the very pits of hell. True, he was arrogant and a bit rash, and I found out how he acted and what he thought very quickly, but when he met me he showed a shy, sweet side that was a gentleman in each and every way. However, his sweet side hardly ever was shown to me since he was a captain of a pirate crew and he had to show no sweetness around his men whatsoever. He was also very absorbed in his hatred of the human species so much that I was completely certain that that would stick with him for the rest of his life and even past that.

Jones was the one who saved me from that group of humans. He came out of nowhere when I was shot in the leg so I couldn't run away. After practically tearing the humans' limbs from their limbs he came over to me and ranted about how I was supposed to have someone with me. Shortly after yelling at me for a while he took me back to the hideout within the center of the District and bandaged my leg up without even telling anyone that I was hurt. Though when I was all bandaged up, Hordy took it upon himself to drag me to my room and lock me inside of it for two days now. He made sure to give me meals and drinks, and he even checked up on me hourly, but I couldn't help feel helpless and irritated over his action.

A few minutes passed almost instantly and I heard the doorknob start to turn and I lowered my head since I wanted no part of this insane "punishment" any longer. Though as Hordy came into the room with wine and two glasses in his hands, I blinked in surprise.

"How are you doing"? He asked me like normal.

I scoffed slightly, "Tch, you know very damn well that I'm completely vexed at the time being. What's with the wine"?

He pulled a table from the side of the room into the certain of my area rug and set the wine and its glasses down. "I'd thought I'd share some spirits with you".

"Do I have a choice on this"? I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

"Nope," Hordy smirked like the devil and then pulled up two chairs to the table. "Now…come sit down with me".

Once I stepped away from my bed, I looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing at the moment as for the fact I still didn't want to look him in the eyes. He was nice enough to pull the chair out for me, but he didn't get one thank you. "Now a toast to you, my dear". I slowly looked up at him and copied his actions and took a sip from the glass. After my sip I quickly just finished my drink and set the empty glass down on the table.

"Thirsty aren't you"? Hordy raised an eyebrow at me. "Want some more"?

A glare was shot up at him and he simply pretended that he didn't see how much I hated him. "Can I ask you a question, Jones"? I asked him.

He shrugged, "Ask me something if you want to".

"Why the hell have you locked me up for two days now"? I tried not to bark at him.

Hordy fell silent and I heard him sigh as he set down his glass. I didn't know if he was thinking back to when he was yelling at me or if he was just trying to find an answer. However, I stood up from my seat and turned my back to him as I started back to my bed at the back of the room, but as quickly as I stood up I soon found my grip on the floor lost and my body falling to the ground with a thud.

My mind went back to when I was shot in the leg and I fell down to the hard ground, curled up into a small ball. This time was different then the last however. Hordy had instantly come to my side and gently cradled me in his arms like I was a treasure or something. Silently I moaned and frowned from being held by him. I then looked up to see Hordy questioned with my thoughts.

"Listen I remember you told me you're angry with me, but I really just can't help but notice you're blushing". Hordy smirked and I then felt myself blushing. "Even so I still wish to have you by my side". He leaned down even further and kissed the top of my bare hand.

Truly I would've swatted his own hand away but I felt as if I couldn't just swat it away, and I could see that he knew that from his smug grin. "What is it with you"!? I ranted. "First you save me, and then treat my wounds, then you lock me in my room, and now you're trying to ask me to be by your side!? Listen if no man has ever swept me off my feet and I-" He cut me off by my lips by locking up our lips. When Hordy let go I almost tried to pull him back to keep the kiss but I recalled my fury.

Hordy leaned down some more and whispered into my ear softly. He grinned somewhat, "Whoever said I wished to save you because you're just another valuable comrade was just saying one of my many reasons. Truly I loved you from first sight but I'm just sorry I couldn't have been around you a lot lately. You make me feel wonderful when you laugh at something I say or smile when you see me".

"What're you planning to do"? I asked with slight rage.

"I just want a taste". Hordy grumbled like I was teasing him. "Without a doubt all I want is a taste and then maybe you can have a taste for yourself".

He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Why…"? Was all I could come to say.

"You need not ask why," Hordy smirked. "In which tonight I wish to aide your heart through uncertainty". His fingers slowly shifted my pants down to where an inch of my underwear was showing.

Right as Hordy went to kiss a few, quick sentences from me caught his attention. "Before you do anything I must request that you play it hard". I smirked. "If we're going to have sex I wish for nothing more than your all".

"Hard, well if you insist". Hordy purred.

Before I could say another word he caught my chin with his fingers and pulled me in for a long meaningful kiss. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but Hordy quickly moved things along. His hands began to remove my attire while he backed us toward the bed. First he took off my shirt and bra and then my pants and underwear.

I knew I falling into this moment and there was no way out, yet that was how I desired it to be. My hands pulled down on Hordy's neck even more when we both fell onto the bed and instantly I admitted to our love.

Our lips broke apart only when Hordy wanted to sample more than my tongue. He carefully licked over my ribs while his hands were tightly groping around my thighs. Then before I even knew what I was doing I started unbuckling his belt and then ripped his shirt clean off. He removed his own boxers and I couldn't help but glance and then stare at the well massive, endowed manhood stood erect and powerful, but I knew that he just wanted to show off before actually getting to the good part.

Moving his hands along my hips while I nipped at his ears was him trying to lure me even further into this little game. And pulling us closer to kiss again was his move. I maneuvered my hands over his back just as I continuously kissed down upon his neck. Rubbing my knees between his legs seemed to make Hordy growl in enjoyment and happiness.

After a few more minutes we had to break ourselves apart just to breathe for a couple of seconds. Hordy still had me wrapped around in his arms as we both looked each other in the eyes. "No true words can even describe what we both just felt between us". I smirked. "Alas, one word can set our whole new love aflame, so let's just say we both felt a spark".

Hordy grinned, "As well as a whole new passion between us. So may I ask for us to love for the rest of the night, or I guess I could open the door for you". First off I thought about what he said, and what the hell I had no idea that he locked the door. Second I, well hell I didn't need to think about the second one.

Quickly I swung my leg over him and pulled his head up for a rough kiss. In the time it took him to blink and fully comprehend what happened to him I was kissing down along his chest while my hand rubbed over his tattoos. Then I watched as his face got closer, our noses touching and then we kissed and it was soft and warm as our tongues moved more slowly now as we nipped at each other's lip.

Warmth engulfed our bodies and I could feel my need finally coming to surface with the situation. "Hordy…" I moaned out to him. "P-Please…"!

He laughed as he then grabbed my legs and dragged me down closer to him. Hordy then flipped me onto to my stomach and yanked my arms back, forcing me onto my knees. I felt him adjust just right so he directly lined up behind me, so close, that I could feel the heat radiating from his skin onto my own skin. He then released my arms and allowed me to grip my hands on the bed so that I wouldn't be shoved off the bed.

Then he slowly and tenderly ran his webbed hand down my back and groped the outline of my ass. I growled at his action as for the fact I wanted him right now and not a second later. So without wasting another precious second, Hordy shoved himself inside me, sheathing his large cock completely, filling my body to the max with pleasure.

I let out a scream and began to pant as even more heat was transferred throughout our bodies. Alas, Hordy didn't even give me a single second to adjust to his massive appendage within me, he began thrusting in and out of my clenching womanhood with an iron grip at an alarming speed.

Moan after groan after scream of joy tore free from my throat, the bed and my body were shaking vigorously from his exhilarating actions, only motivating him more, as he moved his hands down to my hips, grasping them roughly so that he could have a better grip. His pounding against my body become more violent as I screamed his name out several times throughout his actions. As his thrusts became more intense I lowered my head onto the sheets of the bed, my hands gripping and then releasing the sheets with each of his hard fluid thrusts into my body.

I was panting, my lungs struggling to take in the right amount of oxygen needed to breathe as I continued screaming in pleasure, trying to match his rough and crazy pace. Hordy moved one hand from my hips and began running it along my side, slightly digging his nails into my ribs as he continued plunging in and out of my wanting body. The rest of the night was just that and we didn't care if anyone heard the screams or groans from outside the door.

* * *

When I started to wake up I felt pain all throughout my body. Bruises, scratches, and even some bite marks covered my skin as I looked myself over, but my eyes then met the blood red eyes of Hordy Jones.

He rested his chin on top of my head and brought me even closer to his body then I already was. "Now this is something I could get used to". Hordy whispered. "What about you"?

I rubbed my head against his bare chest. "I already want more, lover". Right then and there I knew our loving antics were then set in motion that night and even more would follow for maybe the rest of eternity.

* * *

**So that's it for this one-shot. Feel free to review with any type of comment, but just to be fair if you are going to flame this story then it's your fault for reading it in the first place. Either way I hoped the rest of you enjoyed the story at the very least.**


End file.
